


Diapers and Doom

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: MASHverse [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn’t the best at multitasking and it didn’t help that she was supposed to remember where she’d stored the Huggies while avoiding certain death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diapers and Doom

The screen lights up, showing Seb’s face in the left-hand corner as Mari glides smoothly through the air alongside her brother. “Answer it, Jarvis,” she says, dodging a cannon and aiming a Repulsor at one of the shooters.

“Hey, baby, do we have extra diapers in the hall closet,” Seb asks, sounding like he was rummaging through something.

“It’s not a good time to ask about diapers.” Another blast sounded and she barely managed to dodge in time. She wasn’t the best at multitasking and it didn’t help that she was supposed to remember where she’d stored the Huggies while avoiding certain death. If she died, then both of her brothers would bring her back to life just so they could kill her themselves.

“Is that— Is someone shooting at you with a gun?”

“Of course not, Seb.” At least it wasn’t a complete lie this time.

“Thank God.” She heard him let out a sigh of relief, the only sound in the background being the giggle of her daughter. At only two, Ava had most of the Avengers wrapped around her pinky, and she accomplished it with a dimpled grin.

“That’s cannon fire you’re hearing.”

“Oh,” he replies, words practically dripping sarcasm,” that’s much better.”


End file.
